User blog:Zollo757347/2018.08.26 Eng. WU 略翻略翻
整篇文純粹做翻譯練習，有不足或錯訛歡迎指教。 Featured* Videos Project* Earlier this month we held a Community Vote about whether to get Featured Videos for the Diep.io Wikia. There was a landslide* in favor*, & progress* is already well underway*, with the first batch of dialogue scripts* completed & approved* by our Administration. 精選影片計畫 本月（八月）早些時間我們曾舉開放一個投票，主題是「是否需要為英文版維基開放精選影片」。這次的投票受到大家壓倒性的支持，且目前已經有不錯的進展了，在第一階段中的文章腳本也已由管理員完成並核准。 featured (adj.) 精選的；有特色的 :This video includes some featured English songs in 2018. project (n.) 項目；計畫 :Taichung City Government plans to have a project to build the railway higher. landslide (n.) 斜坡；此處有壓倒性的意思 :Taiwan won a landslide victory on the Bronze Match with China in the Asian Games. in favor (ph.) 受到喜愛 :例句還沒想到 progress (n.) 進展 :Terry spends lots of time staying in the clam school in order to make progress in his mathematics. underway (adv.) 進行 :例句還沒想到 scripts (n.) 腳本 :This script took him three days to finish. approved (adj.) 被核准的 :例句還沒想到 以下待翻譯，我也有可能直接忘記這件事 Because FANDOM has changed their policies about who can get Featured Videos in the past, the overall modus operandi of this project is to prioritize getting videos for as many of the less popular mainspace pages as we can. Since we would likely be able to get videos for higher view-count pages later, we can hold off on those; additionally, should the videos turn out bad, it won’t be a huge problem because we can abandon the project altogether if quality is too low. This is why we are only submitting the only 10 or so scripts first. Rewards This project entails many rewards for users who write scripts (as in, dialogue for a video, not a code script) for video production, including additional rewards for those who write many scripts or the highest quality scripts. These rewards are issued as soon as the video for a given script is produced. Production roadblocks While we the Wikians are ready to submit scripts, there was a legal complication on FANDOM’s end regarding attribution that prevents them from producing the scripts just yet. We are waiting to hear back from FANDOM’s legal counsel before moving forward, but no matter how that turns out, we will end up submitting scripts & getting Featured Videos of some quantity. New Medals Already added In order to recognize the usefulness of bot edits, a new Medal has been added called Bot Wielder. Anyone with the skill, including non-Staff, can get a bot & use it to contribute to the Wiki; so, for every 10,000 bot edits contributed, this Medal will be awarded to the operator. If you have the ability & would like to contribute, see here. Coming up Medals for the Fanon Template standardization project will be awarded as soon as possible to Fall Out Wave and TheGoldenPatrik1 for their efforts. Per Thread:180251, numerous Medals will be awarded to contributors to the Featured Video Project. As mentioned earlier, video production has been temporarily halted while we wait for a response from FANDOM’s legal counsel, but Medals will be distributed once videos start being produced, so feel free to keep scripting! 原著：Ursuul 分類:部落格文章